


Close Proximity

by QuantumDarkness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, davekat - Freeform, winter cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDarkness/pseuds/QuantumDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of Winter, Dave thought it might be a good idea to have company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Proximity

    In the dead of Winter, Dave thought it might be a good idea to have company. So he invited Karkat to his tiny, but modest, apartment. Barely 15 minutes later, a random snowstorm hit and the whole city lost power. Not to mention that they were barricaded in by the heavy snowfall.

 

         With the blizzard outside and their loss of power, they quickly became cold. Very cold. Karkat sat shivering on an old, though he had to admit extremely comfortable, couch that was once probably bright red. Now it was a dark brownish crimson, kind of like dirty blood. "D-Dave. D-do you have any blankets?" He stuttered, his pointed teeth starting to chatter.

 

   Hurried shuffling was heard before the blonde boy came back with his arms full of blankets. He set them down and started opening them up, then covering Karkat with them. Dave then hesitated, "Hey, Kar?" It was a gentle whisper, as if he might scare the troll away from his voice being too loud.

 

     The candy-blood only hummed in acknowledgement, tilting his head up to look at the human's face. "I really am sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have invited you over. You wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me." It always fascinated Karkat how one person could be so selfless and oblivious. The gray-skin felt immense sadness wash over him at the mere sight of Dave the way he looks right now.

 

     Heavy guilt laced his features and Karkat could see the regret in his red eyes. Obviously he felt responsible for their situation. Turning to leave the room, Dave reached for his black shades. Right before his fingers curled around them, he was stopped by a pale hand gripping his wrist to stop him.

 

      He turned around and was met with Karkat's pleading eyes. "Stay. I came over because I wanted to be here." Dave looked shocked at the sudden confession, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Besides, I- I'm still cold." Dave reached for another blanket but was once again stopped.

 

   The troll shook his head, pulling Dave roughly by his arm and causing the boy to fall almost on top of him on the small couch. Dave blushed, his eyes widening as light pink dusted his cheeks. "Take responsibility. Keep me warm." Karkat demanded.

 

    The blonde giggled. "Okay Kar, I can do that." He whispered, kissing the candy-blood's cheek softly. In response, Karkat only hid his face in Dave's shoulder while draping his arm across the boy's toned stomach. Dave gently brushed his hand through the troll's thick hair, as soft as velvet and as dark as night.

 

     It took less than a minute for the both of them to fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
